cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Eagle
|side2 = Global Liberation Army |goal1 = Deter GLA attacks Remove GLA presence (after envoy is killed). |goal2 = Massacre all US forces |commanders1 = American General |commanders2 = GLA Kabara warlord |forces1 = Tier 2 US arsenal except the Supply Drop Zone, Aurora bombers, Fuel Air Bombs and Particle Cannon |forces2 = GLA regional arsenal including a Scud Storm |casual1 = Moderate |casual2 = Total }} Operation: Blue Eagle is the fifth mission in the USA campaign of Command & Conquer: Generals. It was an American operation to supervise the protection of a envoy as he made his way to broker a peace deal with the GLA. However, the GLA assassinated him, leaving the Americans with no choice but to retaliate. Background The United Nations agreed to send a diplomat to meet with GLA warlords in the Kazakhstan DMZ to negotiate a possible peace treaty. However, the US Government, especially the President himself, believed the GLA could not be trusted. Crusaders and Humvees, along with Comanche helicopters from a nearby US base, were stationed in the area where the meeting was to be held, to provide a quick response if a situation arose. Sure enough, as the diplomat arrived for the talks in Kazakhstan, his UN Humvee Guards were destroyed by Car Bombs, and a follow up force of three GLA Technicals and one Rocket Buggy destroyed the Limosine carrying the ambassador, killing him. After a chase through the city, with the GLA running into American forces at every turn, the two remaining Technicals ended up back at the location of their own ambush. Blocked in by eight Crusader Tanks, the GLA refused the offer to surrender and were destroyed. The US forces then returned to their base and prepared to mount an attack on a budding GLA base across the river. Key Units/Buildings * Raptor * Crusader tank * Comanche American retaliation Neutralizing the river base Having already established a base near the city, the US planned an attack on the GLA base. However with only limited resources in the area, due to its demilitarized status, the Americans quickly attacked with the same forces that responded to the ambassador's ambush, including two more Comanches and two squads of Rangers. Crossing a bridge, they took out the GLA defenses and then the main base. US intelligence then confirmed that they had control of both sides of the river. Destruction of the dam In revenge for the loss of the river base, the GLA warlord ordered two Rocket Buggies to destroy the city's dam. The bridge and part of the town was destroyed as several million tonnes of water flowed out of the dam's reservoir. With access cut off between the US base and the strike force, except by airlift, several Chinooks were flown in from outside with reinforcements and Dozers. Knowing that the main GLA base could overrun them, the Americans quickly prepared their defenses and built a second base on the strike force's side of the river. The US however still had the problem of limited resources and were not yet capable of taking out the large concentration of GLA forces. Intel quickly located four oil derricks and an oil refinery north of their position. The US General, recently promoted, gained access to Raptors, and used them in conjunction with Comanche helicopters to quickly remove the tunnel networks guarding the derricks. Rangers then moved in to capture the derricks, and the US General, not wanting to lose his continued (and potentially his only) source of funding, had defenses constructed around them. In the meantime, the GLA had been constantly attacking the strike force base with tanks and massed infantry, causing mounting casualties on both sides. Destroying the GLA base By the time the Americans reinforced their defenses around their positions the GLA had constructed their Scud Storm to annihilate the strike force. Making the Scud Storm a top priority, the Americans sent their Raptors from the city side of the river to weaken the structure while A-10s took out the superweapon. Not willing to wait for the Scud Storm to be constructed again, the Americans built up a second strike force of Paladins, Crusaders, Pathfinders in Humvees, and Tomahawk Launchers. Having detected and taken out the GLA Demo Traps at the two entrances to the base, the Americans engaged the GLA forces. Supported by Raptors and Stealth Fighters, the Americans systematically eliminated all of what was left of the GLA presence in Kabara City. Aftermath Now knowing that the GLA could not be trusted, the UN started supplying the Americans with funds through Supply Drop Zones. Furthermore the American campaign against the GLA has escalated. Walkthrough Firstly, build a force to attack the GLA in the riverside. The supply is so short,so you must choose what unit to build. But build a Detention camp to spy upon GLA's base. Then destroy all GLA defenders and capture the base. Then, after the GLA forces destroy the dam, you must hastily build defenses and secure the Supply Dock nearby. Then build a mixture of Paladins, Quad Cannons and Tomahawk Launchers to push. Demo Traps are everywhere, so you must be careful to attack. A SCUD Storm is in the area,so you must move as fast as you can. Trivia *The player can choose whether or not to destroy the GLA river base. If the player destroys it completely, he'll be forced to build another base from scratch while under enemy attack. Capturing the base beforehand means the player will get access to the GLA arsenal including the Scud Storm. *Through opening the map in the World Builder, it can be seen that the Chinese were also meant to be involved in the mission. The units involved in cutting off the escape routes for GLA assassins in the intro cutscene were meant to be Chinese Dragon Tanks and Battlemasters, not Crusaders. Category:Generals 1 USA Missions